The Key To The Leaf
by NaruHina8393
Summary: Naruto recovers Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Now five years later an 18 year old Naruto summons a sword… wait thats a key. He discovers a spiky haired boy w/ too many belts with ANOTHER sword/key. What will happen to everything he's ever known!


Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover  
Naruto recovers Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Now, five years later, an eighteen year old Naruto summons a sword… wait, that's a key. He discovers a spiky haired boy with too many belts with ANOTHER sword/key. What will happen to everything he's ever known?  
NaruHina SasuSaku SorKai  
*first two or three chapters will be only Naruto, maybe the fourth,  
but not planning on spending too much time with only it.

Naruto is standing over Sasuke, staying up with pure willpower. The hole in his chest is slowly healing thanks to the fox. It's been awfully quiet lately. No death threats, no calls for revenge, nothing. It just sits there and actually does what he says... for now. While Naruto is contemplating this Kakashi runs up. He looks from the blond, to the raven lying on the ground, then back to Naruto. Feeling eyes on him, the whiskered boy looks up and sees his teacher. "Hey Kakashi-sensei. Look I got him, I saved Sasuke-" And then passes out.

Kakashi catches him before he hits the ground and looks straight into the boy's face. He looks the happiest he's ever been since joining team 7. The one eyed jonin looks at Sasuke with an eye full of hate, then create a shadow clone and carries both back to Konoha.

In the village, Sakura is being tormented by her inner self for sending Naruto to find her beloved. 'What if Naruto did something terrible to Sasuke? What if Sasuke did something terrible to Naruto?!' She paces back and forth in front the gate. Her fears get no better as medic teams rush in with the other members of the squad. The sand siblings come in with Shikamaru. Gaara's sand is bringing in five bodies.

Sakura runs over, distraught, only to see five sound ninja, dead, and no one else. She sighs in relief and turns to take up her position again. Before she gets too far, Temari grabs her back. "Hey, it's Sakura right? It would probably be better to wait at the hospital. Naruto left Shikamaru by himself. He went after Sasuke, who knows what might appear at that gate." The blond kunoichi holds on for a bit longer, and then turns to leave. Sakura follows, knowing all too well what the curses her two teammates carry with them. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought of the only thing that came back was their hitai-ates.

Once at the hospital, the pink haired girl paces in the waiting room. She spots her new sensei leave an operating room, only to rush into another. Sakura sighs and sits down. Another hour and the doors burst wide open and a rather beat up Naruto and Sasuke are rushed into another of the operating rooms. Tsunade rushes in and out of the one she was in and the one were the newcomers are in.

Eight hours pass before a tired looking sannin trudged away from the last of the operating rooms still active. The one where the injured team 7 members were. She pulls a sake bottle from Kami knows where and settles next to her apprentice. After a few moments she puts the bottle away, muttering something about being too tired to even drink. "You okay kid? You look like a ghost. If you want, you could go visit Naruto. Sasuke isn't allowed visitors until someone can examine his mind and the curse seal." Sakura gets up to leave, but the busty blonde wasn't finished yet. "Don't be hard on him. Sasuke hit him enough. We don't need someone else doing it too." And with that, Tsunade got up and walked away.

Sakura walks into Naruto's room and finds him sleeping. Someone is standing beside him but she can't think who it is. When she gets closer, she sees its Hinata. She's so absorbed in watching the blonde that Sakura sneaks up on her easily. "You know Hinata, you should just tell him how you feel." Hinata jumped high into the air and put her hands up defensively. When she relaxed, Sakura continued "He is the only one in the entire village who doesn't know."

"I-I-I know. It w-w-would be g-great if I c-c-could, but I-I-I can't. Why w-w-would someone like N-N-Naruto-kun l-like someone l-like m-me." The Hyuga pushed her fingers together and looked down, discouraged. "I l-love Naruto-kun. H-H-He gets treated s-so badly by the r-rest of the village. My family t-treats him the s-same way. But, t-they hate me t-too. T-They give m-me the same k-kinds of dirty l-look that everyone g-gives him. If anyone c-could, _w-would_ notice me, it w-would be N-Naruto-kun. And in the same way, I notice h-him. I see h-him for the k-kind, sweet, g-g-gentle person t-that he is." Hinata blushes as Sakura laughs. Not out of embarrassment, but with anger. She just poured her heart out, and she _laughs_!! Sakura brings her closer to Naruto's bed, but Hinata looks away from the kunoichi. The pale eyed girl calms down, and her face changes back to its original color.

"You want to know something? You don't need to worry about telling him anymore." Hinata's head snapped up and a bug rosy blush crept back up her face. She glances at Naruto, to find one of his bright, blue eyes open. The other is covered by bandages that cover most of his body. She starts to leave but Sakura blocks the way. Sighing in defeat, Hinata turns back towards the blond and sits in the chair next to his bed with her head low.

Naruto stares at her for a while. He opens his mouth several times to say something, but closes it before sound comes out. Finally, he says, "Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell me? I've had a crush on you too." Hinata looked up at the blond. "Hinata-chan, I love you, too. I've seen you following me around, but not like the rest of the villagers. The villagers do it to corner me, but you're only curious. You're the first person before team assignments that ever acknowledged me." He looks away. All of a sudden, Hinata is on his bed, her head close to his. Before he could figure out what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. After he got over the shock of what was happening, he kissed her back. It started hesitantly, but eventually both parties deepened it. Naruto, forgetting his wounds, pulled her closer.

They stopped when they heard a cough come from close to the door. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Hinata started to blush again when they saw Sakura standing there tapping her foot. Hinata got off Naruto's bed and headed for the door. "I have to g-go Naruto-k-kun. I-I-I wanted to v-visit Kiba-kun a-as well." She left, blushing furiously, leaving the two teammates alone.

Sakura walked up to Naruto with a troubled look. She stood by his bed and just stared at him. Naruto had to look away under her scrutinizing gaze. He closed his eyes and waited for her to say something. A few minutes passed, and then he felt a pair of lips on his for the second time. This time, he didn't get as passionate with it. He kissed back, but not as he did with Hinata. When Sakura pulled away, she hugged him. "Thank you Naruto. You brought Sasuke back. I could never repay you for that." She pulled away and went to the door.

The next day, Naruto was unwrapping himself. He put on his usual orange jumpsuit and snuck out of his room. A few minutes later found him at Ichiraku's. Before he got there, he had stopped at the Hyuga compound to get Hinata. They ate silently before going to the park. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The pink flowers were everywhere. It was, in every way, beautiful. The couple, sat at the base of a tree. Hinata was leaning against Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto was leaning back against the tree. They sat there silently, neither knowing what to say in situations like this. A few civilians passed either glaring, or looks of curiosity.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Hinata-chan... Let's go back to my apartment." When she started blushing like a ripe tomato, he had to add, "No, no, no. Not like that. I mean so that we could enjoy ourselves without the stares." He gestured at the passers-by. "They'll only get worse," he noted as he got up. She nodded, so he picked her up bridal style. She gave a small 'eep' before her blonde companion jumped towards his home.

Within the minute, Naruto was unlocking his door. He let Hinata walk in first, and then followed her. It was plain with little other than the bare essentials. They took their shoes off and Naruto gestured for Hinata to sit down, before going into the kitchen. He came back with some drinks and sat next to her. He turned the TV on and Hinata put her feet up next to her to lean against Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, how about you come over tomorrow night, too. I'm a great cook. You'd be amazed what you could do with the smallest of scraps." He looks at Hinata, who's looking away, ashamed. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" She blushes, before looking him in the eye.

She takes a calming breath. "N-Naruto-kun, why do all the v-villagers act like that t-to you?" Her pale lavender eyes stared into his bright blue ones. He looks down, wondering how much he should tell her.

"Hinata-chan, if I tell you, do you promise that you won't tell anyone else? Even if you don't like me anymore because of it?" Naruto stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course N-N-Naruto-kun. N-Nothing would be b-bad enough to extinguish m-my love." Naruto beamed brightly, and then frowned. Hinata sat there waiting for him to say it. If it was enough that he would question her love, she would wait for him to tell her.

"Hinata-chan. You know how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi thirteen years ago? We were all told to believe that he killed it. We were told wrong." He waited for an argument. When none came, he continued. "He in fact sealed it into a baby was born on that day." Hinata's eyes grew very wide when she realized what he was going to say. "The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into me. At least half of it anyway. The other half is in a toad scroll thing. Ero-senin explained it all to me whenever we were traveling to go find Ba-chan. Hinata, are you okay," She had started turning red, not blushing, it was a different color. She was scowling. "Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" He was afraid she was getting mad at HIM.

All of a sudden she exploded. "WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!!! THEY TREAT YOU LIKE CRAP, IVE SEEN IT. THE ONE PERSON STANDING ETWEEN THEM AND THAT MONSTER." She got up and headed straight for the door. "My dad has a lot of explaining to do." She was at the door before she felt the blond's hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and walked her back to the couch, even though she struggled. He forced her to sit next to him. He held her down.

"Hinata-chan, don't do anything to the villagers. I don't care what any of them think. The only ones that I care about are my precious people. And you can't tell anyone even if they know already. Hokage-jiji made a law that states that anyone who talked about the fox is sentenced to death." Hinata stopped struggling. "Only the Hokage and I can tell people about it. I'm happy with you knowing, and then still loving me. Don't confront anyone while I'm not there, okay?" There was an eerie silence. Naruto looked crestfallen. Hinata looked at him, then out the window.

"Okay. I promised to keep it a secret and that's what I'll do. I won't tell my father, but I won't let him bad mouth you anymore. Same for the rest of my clan." She looked at him, and then curled up next to him again. She buried her face in his chest and he put his arm around her.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." They sat there for a moment before Naruto had an idea. He put Hinata on his lap and, before she could do anything, laid across the sofa with her on top. She tried to wriggle away, but it was no use. Defeated, she put her face back into his chest to hide her blush.

Naruto chuckled before picking her head up and kissing her. Hinata gasped and her blond companion used this chance to explore her mouth. He pushed his tongue in, not rough, and started doing just that. He slid his hand up to the back of her head. The other drifted around the small of her back. Hinata, recovering from the shock of the kiss brought her hands up and pulled at his hair. She pressed her lips against his and fought his tongue for dominance. She lost. His hand went from her hair and lightly trailed around her neck and down her back. She moaned into their kiss, only making Naruto's hand move faster.

When they finally broke apart, due to lack of oxygen, Hinata put her head back onto his chest. They fell asleep there, in each others arms. For the first time since his birth, Naruto was content and truly happy.

They woke late that night. Naruto woke up first and blushed as he realized that a certain body part was up and running, and rubbing on the thigh of the girl on him! He sat up slowly and inched his way from under her. She stirred while he was doing this, but he made it to the bathroom before Hinata woke up completely. After 'it' subsided, he walked out to see her putting her shoes on by the door.

"I have to go home Naruto-kun. My father is going to be furious." She turned to go, but yet again, felt a hand on her shoulder. Naruto turned her around and kissed her, not as long as the one earlier, but it was short and sweet. He pulled away and swiftly pulled his shoes on.

"Let me walk you home Hina-chan." They walked out the front door, and through the streets towards the Hyuga compound. When they saw the front gates, Hinata pulled Naruto into a gentle embrace.

"Bye, Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." She smiled sweetly and walked off. Naruto chuckled and walked back to his apartment. 'Wait a minute... Hinata isnt stuttering anymore.' Naruto stolled in silence as he contemplated this.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a figure in the shadows, following him under orders from his master. Waiting for the right time to strike.

Hinata walked into her home. She went straight to her father's room and knocked on the door, just as she always had. He told her come in, and she opened it and bowed, just like any other time. "Good evening FATHER." Hiashi Hyuga looked at his daughter. Something deep inside told him that this was NOT going to end well.

"Hello Hinata, how was your day? Your home awfully late." He continued with his work, shrugging off his uneasiness.

"It was fine, Father." 'Again with that tone. I'm going to need to do something about THAT. No daughter of mine will speak to me in such a way.' "Today, I visited Kiba-kun in the hospital again. Then, I came back home and changed before going on a date." Her father turned around and glared at her.

"Haven't I specifically stated that you should tell me whenever you go out? You are not allowed to date anyone without my approval. Who is it that you're dating?" Hiashi eyed her and waited for her to cave in to his demands.

Hinata gave her father an icy glare. Hiashi eyes went wide. "I don't know how that is any of your concern. I am a Konoha ninja, and the second I got this headband, you lost control over me. I might be heir, but you would never see me as such. Now, if you would excuse me, I am going go bed." She slammed the door shut and stomped off. The Hyuga clan head stared at where his daughter just was, sighed, then went back to his paperwork.

* * * earlier that day * * *

Sasuke laid in his bed. Not like he could do anything else, he was strapped down. He had his sharingan, his curse mark and his chakra sealed by Jaraiya. He truer activating the curse mark several times to break out, but once it spread, he was forced to release it. Extreme pain had racked his body to the point that he screamed out like a certain pink haired kunoichi.

He was staring out of the room's one window whenever a purple haired woman walked in with an evil smirk on her face. Sasuke stared her with what could only be described as fear. Anko's smirk got bigger as she walked up, spinning a kunai. "Soo, scumbag. What's up with you? Feelin' good? Need me to make a lil more comfy?" She gave him another smile then pushed the kunai into the bead, right next to his head: Im not talking about the one up top. She turned to the next person who came in. The head interigator, Ibiki. Sasuke's eyes went really big, again.

"Hello Sasuke. We are going to ask some questions, and you are going to answr them. If you don't, we will force the answers out of you by any means necessary. Now, why did you try to defect from the village?"

"I wanted power. Orochikaru offered more power than anyone here could possibly give me. I had an opportunity and I took it." Sasuke had a calm face, but he was about to piss himself so he didn't lie.

"Ok, why did you need this power?"

"To kill my brother."

'That's why, we got a little avenger on our hands. Gotta remember to press that later on.' "Hmm... Ok, then. Why did you fight, and nearly kill your fellow teammate, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke flared up at the name. His curse mark slowly spread across his skin. He pushed it back... just. He glared at Ibiki and answered, "I planned to kill him, yes. Because he is my teammate, and my closet friend, I planned to kill him. On his dying breath, I would have obtained the ultimate sharingan, thus becoming more powerful and able to kill my brother."

'I should tell him the real story. The only people left who know it are the elders, Hokage-sama, and myself. . . I will let the Hokage answer tell him.' "Thats all for now." Anko gave him a questioning stare. He ignored it and continued, "You won't be so power hungry when you find out the truth. For now, have fun!" He smiled and walked out. 'First stop. Hokage's office.'

I know it's a bit jumbled, but it should get clearer within the next couple of updates. I had to write on and off and lost track of what I put and what I didn't. For those who are reading my other story. The next chapter will come out soon... I reached a standstill that it was just way to outlandish and I tried rewriting it 3 different times. The next updates will be sometime this weekend


End file.
